islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 2011
This event began on October 20, 2011 with the released of the Slots of Fun mini-game and Halloween related items, recipes and designs. Halloween Items The following items were released for Halloween 2011: Trees White Ash Tree Quaking Aspen Tree Cottonwood Tree Sleepy Hollow Tree All Hallow's Tree Bone Fence Bone Post Halloween Table Screaming Hedge Spooky Door Tree Animals Black Widow Spider Mini Dracula Mini Mummy Mini Muck Monster Mini Witch Crops Witch Hazel Decorations Candle Light Pumpkin Carriage Skeletal Flamingo Skeleton Monkey Corn Stalks Crypt Re-released Items Pumpkin Ghost Berries Zombie Attack Gumdrop Bushes Maple Tree Cursed Apple Tree Skeletal Chicken White Wolf Giant Spider Mini Frankenstein Mini Werewolf Black Cat Small Gravestone Jack-O-Lantern Gothic Fence Gothic Fence Post Large Gravestone Acorn Chair Pumpkin Scarecrow Possessed Grave Spider Web Lamp Post Haunted Graves Pumpkin Patch Bat Tree Owl Tree Pumpkin Pile Witch Broom Bubbly Cauldron Slots of Fun From October 20-November 17, 2011 you could play the Slots of Fun mini-game. This game gave out materials for crafting Halloween costumes for your avatar to wear plus special decor items related to those costumes. 'How to Play' Just click on the glowing Trick or Treat Pumpkin at the top of your screen to get started! *Once you've opened the Slots of Fun menu, click Play and you'll have two minutes to align three images in the center column to form a complete picture of a costumed character! *Click the "Stop" button once to lock in your top row image. Click the "Stop" button a second time to lock the matching image in for the middle row, and then press the "Stop" button one last time to lock an image in the bottom row. *Once your image is completed, click "Done" to see what materials you've won! *The more images you correctly align, the more materials you will earn towards crafting a wearable costume for your avatar! *Align all three images, and you will be rewarded with a special decor item inspired by that costume! See the gallery below for the images you are trying to complete. http://forums.meteorgames.com/showthread.php?14964-Slots-of-Fun! *The game is free to play once every 30 minutes, but Islanders can also choose to spend 10 Meteor Credits or 1 Facebook Credit to skip the wait time and immediately play again. *You can also get items by being one of the first five people to click on a neighbor's wall post that says 'Play Slots of Fun!'. *When you do not align the image correctly you will receive other items that are used to make the costumes(for example Midnight Mist Dye or Yarn). 'The Costumes' *Special Decoration refers to the item you get for aligning all three images of a costume. Once obtained they can be found in your Gifts. To Complete each Costume To be able to wear each costume you must complete one of each design and than click 'Wear' in your Harvested items. Then go to 'Change Avatar' icon. If you want to complete all 8 costumes you will need the following: From other Designs 2 Polished Brass 5 Glue 12 Midnight Mist Dye 3 Russet Glow Dye 6 Sandy Shores Dye 12 Indigo Skies Dye 25 Thread 24 Yarn 17 Calico Fabric 2 Faux Leather 3 Denim 6 Fleece 10 velvet 5 Linen Fabric 15 Silk From Recipes 2 Pasta 2 Raspberry Jam Other Ingredients from Trees or Animals 1 Electric Eel 6 Primordial Gas 8 Iron Filings 5 Latex Pod 8 Bamboo 6 Mirrored Scales 5 Wool Special Ingredients from the mini game 13 Wunderite Isotope 9 Fingerprint Remover 9 Decorative Coins 9 Toughened Weave 9 Pretty Lace 9 Waterproof Fabric 9 Memory Foam 9 Petite Feathers Gallery Slots of Fum popup.PNG|Pop-up that announced Slot of Fun mini-game. Slots of fun menu.PNG|Slots of Fun menu. Halloween Slot images.png|The images that you are trying to match in the game. Slots of fun wall post.PNG|Wall post. Halloween wall popup.PNG|Pop-up received after clicking a wall post All_Event_Items.png|All special decorations. Slots of fun aligned scientist.PNG|The game screen. Slots of fun perfect match.PNG|The reward score with a perfect match. I_finally_got_my_prize.jpg I_won_again.jpg See also Halloween 2010 Halloween 2009 References Category:2011 Category:Event Items